1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil mist separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a medium or large catering industry frequently causes much lampblack during operation, and a factory also frequently causes much oil mist during operation when using cutting oil or cooling oil. In order to avoid the lampblack and oil mist from causing turbid air indoors and then affecting an operator's mood and even endangering a human body, a kitchen ventilator is installed in the environment to extract the lampblack and oil mist.
However, the way of using the kitchen ventilator to directly extract the lampblack and oil mist to the outdoors will do serious harm to the environment. Although there is filter net installed on an exhaust passage in reaching the effect of filtering, the effect is limited. When being used for a period of time, the filter net is blocked and must be replaced, and especially when being used in a work environment where the oil mist is caused, the filter net is even replaced frequently, which puts the working personnel to annoyance. Further, the replaced filter net that is stained with greasy dirt has to be thrown away, which indirectly pollutes the environment and does not meet the requirement of environmental protection. Thus, it is really necessary to provide a means of effectively filtering the oil mist without using the filter net, and then collecting the extracted oil mist.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.